


The traveler

by Brennenscolby



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dom Yami Yuugi | Atem, F/M, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennenscolby/pseuds/Brennenscolby
Summary: I do not own any of the characters used in this story! All rights go to the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh! I also do not own the cover of this story.Link to the cover I used: https://www.wallpapermaiden.com/wallpaper/12984/yu-gi-oh-yami-yugi-skull-cape/download/2048x1152Feel free to comment what you thought!Warning: May contain material that includes but is not limited to, Sexual content, violence, etc5,000 years ago, when Egypt was at its peak, a Pharaoh named Atem battled many complex situations in order to restore safety within his people. Throughout his reign, friendship played a major role to help restore the peace.In these situations, a first love also helped Atem accomplish his goals for his kingdom. That someone was named, Calixta.Atem x reader (Calixta)This is my first story, please don't hate me:)





	1. Intro

Side note: Please listen to the songs I add in for the chapters, I feel it gives off the effect I want for the readers. If you do not want to, it's totally fine too. Atem x reader fanfic. You are Calixta. (E/C) = eye color. (H/c) = hair color (s/c) = skin color.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* 

5,000 years ago, when Egypt was at its peak, a pharaoh named Atem battled many complex situations in order to restore safety within his people. Throughout his reign, friendship played a major role in providing guidance for the pharaoh. Along with friendship, love helped Atem accomplish his goals for his kingdom. This all began, with a woman named Calixta. 

Atem's POV: *Thoughts in the throne room*

As a ruler at 16 years old, it is difficult. Soon I will need to marry. The constant problems I deal with by myself are not an issue, but I wish I had someone who would understand me. I just need someone who would listen and comfort me. Besides the comfort my companions and friends offer, I feel as if I need some other type of solace...


	2. The problem

𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀

Mana walked out of her room. She felt overwhelmed as she could not find anything entertaining to do. Strolling through the pharaoh's palace, she looked around in confusion. Where was her beloved best friend?

"There you are!" 

Exclaimed Mana, who was out of breath from her maze trip. 

The pharaoh looked up from his throne and smiled kindly at the sight of his trusted friend, 

"Hello Mana, what brings you here?" 

The girl bowed as an indication of respect for the great one, 

"Atem! May I take a trip into the kingdom? I won't be long" 

The said pharaoh rubbed his chin in thought. Atem hated allowing his trusted companions into the kingdom as many criminals wandered the grounds. 

Mana looked up at the king, praying to her gods that he would allow her to leave. She had been so bored all day. 

"Hmmm" 

Finally, the pharaoh composed himself for an answer, 

"I'll allow it Mana, as long as there is supervision" 

Mana cheered with such happiness, the thought of leaving the palace made her palms sweat with excitement, 

"Oh yes, my great pharaoh! I will take as many guards as you'd like!"

At the mention of guards, Atem realized the palace was running low on protection and supervision overall. 

The Pharaoh and his companions needed protection from all who plotted against him. 

He spoke up once more before the female left, 

"Now that you mention it Mana, please look into civilians who may need a job. We are running low on security." 

The girl rubbed her head in a sheepish manner. Mana didn't know the qualifications she would need to provide civilians, she later came to the conclusion that she will know when she meets each individual. 

"Of course my Pharaoh, I will do my best!" 

After bowing once more before him, Mana ran off in hopes to catch as much time as she could within the kingdom.

Atem chuckled lightly at the happy girl who brimmed with positivity every day. The Pharaoh placed his head onto the palm of his hand. All day he had been judging criminals and having meetings. Although he had much to do, he couldn't help but feel as if he was missing something.

Priest Seto then came into the throne room, 

"My pharaoh I have some important news for you" 

"What is it?" 

The king looked concerned as he began to suspect a certain individual,

"Bakura has created chaos once more", 

Atem sighed.

Bakura has been terrorizing the kingdom ever since he had stumbled into the palace in an attempt to end the young Pharaoh's life. It was all due to the massacre in Kul Elna. The king's thoughts revolved around safety these days. The palace was losing more and more lives from constant killings. The pharaoh came to a conclusion, 

"If it is war Bakura wants, it is war he will get" 

Priest Seto gazed at the pharaoh in panic, 

"My pharaoh we cannot afford to lose anymore lives, especially the lives of the remaining guards, this will create a bigger problem!" 

Pharaoh Atem rose to his feet, clutching his Millenium pendant, 

"Fear not Seto, I will not allow for anymore individuals to be harmed in my care"

Seto walked to the side of the throne room,

"And how will you manage that my pharaoh?"

Atem looked the said priest directly in the eyes, 

"With the strength of the gods and the power of the millennium pendant, I will find the answer",

The king glanced at the priest in confirmation before walking out of the throne room. 

Atem was determined to protect his people. He only prayed to the gods that Mana would manage to find suitable civilians to guard and protect the palace. Little did the Pharaoh know, Mana would find the answer to his solutions sooner than he thought.


	3. The solution

𓆲𓆲𓆲𓆲𓆲𓆲𓆲𓆲𓆲𓆲𓆲𓆲𓆲𓆲𓆲𓆲𓆲𓆲𓆲

After arriving at the kingdom, Mana gazed at the intricate jewelry displays. She found the surrounding markets and shops interesting. All types of clothing ranging from sheath dresses to kalasiris's intrigued the woman. While looking around in curiosity, Mana pulled her bag out. She was looking forward to buying some things.

She thought back to her original purpose. Mana examined the people, looking for anyone who could work at the palace. As the girl continued on her happy trip, she couldn't help but feel as if something was off. Thirty minutes later, a gunshot resounded,

"Oh dear ra what is happening!" 

The female prepared to run into safety, only to realize a burglary had occurred.

"Help! Please! That man had just taken my money!" 

To aid the elderly woman, Mana attempted to chase after the man. However, her attempt only worsened the situation as the burglar snatched her bag, pulling it out of her delicate hands.

'Well this isn't good'

In a flash of white, Mana saw a woman chase after the said burglar. The woman lunged onto the man, putting him into a choke hold before throwing him across the ground. Finally, she handed the elderly woman her cash before handing Mana her bag. The guards took the burglar into custody. 

"Thank you so much dear", said the elderly woman as she collected her money from the woman in white.

"No need to thank me, it was my pleasure"

The woman in white hopped onto her horse in an attempt to continue traveling once more. After witnessing what had just taken place, Mana realized the woman's skill and strength had been on full display for her! They were impeccable! The female wondered what other strengths the woman in white possessed. She stopped her thinking and called out to her, 

"Hello! Please wait!" 

The woman looked at Mana, "Oh! How may I help you?" 

Now closer, Mana realized the woman's dress had beautiful designs. A handful of golden items decorated her hands and figure. She continued,

"Thank you for helping me, I wanted to ask you if I could repay you with dinner?", 

"Oh no, I could not waste your time. I am sure you must have your hands full"

"Nonsense!" 

Mana slightly panicked as she had wanted the women to join her for a discussion regarding the topic of palace guards,

"I much rather invite YOU to eat with me, I have something I would like to discuss with you" 

Mana wanted the woman to come to the palace so they may further continue their discussion, and the Pharaoh could also consider whether the woman was fit to be a guard. She rubbed her hands mischievously,

'This would be like killing two birds with one stone'.

The woman chuckled, "I much rather invite YOU to eat and discuss with me, it is only fair as you do not know who I am. I would like to prove I am not a danger in case you may think I am",

Mana thought for a second, 'She sure is persistent, but I will not take no for an answer'

Narrowing her eyes, she answered the woman with a final reply,

"oh no no no. This is alright, just have your stallion follow me and I shall lead the way!" 

Leaving no room for the woman to retaliate, Mana hopped on to her horse with the guards following closely behind, -especially behind the said women-, for the reassurance of Mana's safety. She sighed, shaking her head at her best friend's overprotectiveness. Releasing a smile, Mana thought back to her recent discovery,

'Ohh yes! Atem will be content once I show him the woman I have brought to manage as a guard!'

The woman in white chuckled at Mana's behavior. She examined the female, realizing she was deep in thought. She loved how exciting it made her feel to know someone such as Mana. Due to her constant traveling, the woman in white rarely had time to make friends.

Calixta aka you POV:  
'Wow, that girl sure is exciting, I wonder what it would feel like to have friends like her. At only sixteen years old, I do not have many people to support me. I only wish to find support and comfort in all ways. After all, being a traveler does have its ups and downs. I can still provide for myself thanks to the gifts I have received from the individuals I have helped. It makes me happy to help.'


	4. When star-crossed lovers meet

𓌻 𓂋𓀁𓌻 𓂋𓀁𓌻 𓂋𓀁𓌻 𓂋𓀁𓌻 𓂋𓀁𓌻 𓂋𓀁

𓌻 𓂋𓀁𓌻 𓂋𓀁𓌻 𓂋𓀁𓌻 𓂋𓀁𓌻 𓂋𓀁𓌻 𓂋𓀁

You worriedly glanced around. The situation seemed bizarre to you. You were always very attentive. As you continued thinking, you realized you had yet to learn the name of the young girl before you,

"Forgive me for asking just now, but what is your name?"

The girl turned to look at you and smiled, "My name is Mana, a great magician!... well I am a magician in training but....... you'll know what I mean later on"

Mana let out a slight laugh from embarrassment, she reminded you of yourself a bit.

"Now that I gave you mine, I would love to know yours"

Although she said it as a statement, it sounded like a question. You smiled,

"My name is Calixta, I have traveled throughout Egypt in an attempt to help civilians"

Mana let out a sound of happiness, 

"That's amazing! I also enjoy helping. Sometimes it's hard you know?"

You thought about her words. She was definitely right, sometimes it was very difficult.

"Yes, but eventually the problem gets solved"

Mana hummed in reply. It seemed as though she enjoyed your presence. You turned around, watching as the kingdom grew smaller and smaller, 

"Where are we going?" 

You said, taking note of the path you had not been down,

"Well I intended to keep this a surprise, but we are going to the Pharaoh's palace!" 

Abruptly, you stopped your horse,

"What???, o-oh dear I have never met the pharaoh. Am In trouble?" 

You feared the worst due to the fact that criminals were taken to the pharaoh to be judged,

"Oh no, it's just... aha I should've said this before but, Pharaoh Atem is my best friend"

Mana rubbed her neck bashfully, realizing she scared you for nothing.

"Woww you really gave me a scare there Mana, although I have done nothing wrong, I just couldn't help but feel suspicio- WAIT what?!"

Mana chuckled,

"I have known the pharaoh for years!"

"Well... this sure is a small world isn't it?" 

You gathered your wits,

"It truly is Calixta, it truly is"

A comfortable silence took over. Mana seemed very kind in your opinion, you hoped for the best.

"And finally we are HERE!" 

Leaving her horse to the guards, the young female quickly took off for the palace doors. 

"Wait Mana! Where are you going if I may ask?"

"I'll be back soon I just need to do something..."

'That was strange' 

You gazed up, taking in the view of the beautiful Egyptian carvings on the pillars. You could see the front balcony right in the center of the palace. As you further examined the structure, you saw a figure. Hues of cardinal and amethyst covered their spiked hair. You could faintly make out the black due to their blonde bangs shining under the sun. Golden jewelry engulfed their figure. 

The closer you observed, the more you realized it was a male. He looked masculine but lean. His sun-kissed skin made his hair stand out. You looked up, locking eyes with the male. As the two of you gazed at one another, you felt a strong pull, almost like a magnetic force. Strong, sharp amethyst orbs entranced you with their beauty. Quickly, you looked down, feeling a bit intimidated,

'Could this be the pharaoh?'


	5. The view

𓌻 𓂋𓀁 𓌻 𓂋𓀁𓌻 𓂋𓀁 𓌻 𓂋𓀁𓌻 𓂋𓀁 𓌻 𓂋𓀁

Atem finally left the throne room. He needed a break from the meetings and affairs he dealt with all day. Heading to his favorite balcony, the pharaoh watched the sun set before the Nile.  
The view pleased him. Taking it in with a sense of comfort, he closed his eyes. After a few moments he heard the sound of horses galloping. Cracking his eyes open, he spotted Mana. The king released a sigh of relief. He was glad his best friend made it home safely. He looked around before spotting another female behind her. Tilting his head, the pharaoh curiously eyed the woman. Soft white silk covered her figure. She seemed angelic. Strong golden glints gave way to the jewelry covering her arms and torso.

The women then looked up at him. 

The moment their eyes met, he felt a joyous emotion like never before. Her (E/C) eyes sparkled with ambition. (H/C) hair surrounded her face, making her (S/C) skin stand out. The women looked down quickly as if she felt bashful. Had she realized he was the pharaoh? Looking the pharaoh in the eye without his command was an indication of disrespect. But somehow... it felt as if it was okay to Atem. Who was this woman? He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the running of flats across the floor,

"My pharaoh! ATEMMM!" 

Startled, the pharaoh turned to face the female,

"Yes Mana? Is something wrong?"

"Nope. I just have very good news for you",

The excited girl twirled in circles before the pharaoh. Atem looked at the female in amusement,

"Well, what is it?" 

"I have brought someone who may be fit to be a palace guard! She saved me and this other woman earlier today. You should have seen how amazing it was like-"

The pharaoh cut out the rest of Mana's rambling,

"A fit women you say? Well, it is only fair if we discuss the qualifications and such with her"

"Yes of course! May I bring her into the palace? I actually invited her to dinner ... hehe... I'm very sorry for doing so without your permission"

Mana rubbed her hands together anxiously. She felt as though she betrayed her king,

"That is fine. Make sure to not do that again"

The pharaoh then walked off, ordering the servants to make the meal for dinner. Mana quickly ran off to find Calixta. She let out a sigh of relief. Surely the pharaoh would make her pay for what she did in some way. 

'He's probably gonna make me sweep the floor'. 

Although she felt a bit upset, she was still happy. She was sure her new friend and the pharaoh would get along well enough to earn her a job.

𓌻 𓂋𓀁 𓌻 𓂋𓀁 𓌻 𓂋𓀁 𓌻 𓂋𓀁 𓌻 𓂋𓀁 𓌻 𓂋𓀁


	6. Supper

𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰

Mana came out of the palace after a good ten minutes. She was huffing and puffing all over the place,

"Are you okay there big bad wolf?" You said, letting amusement take over your features.

"Aha very funny Calixta, but yes I'm alright. Now it's time to bring you in."

Mana showed you where to leave your horse. You swiftly fed her before stepping into the palace.

"This palace is magnificent. The detailing of the symbols and everything is amazing!" You exclaimed,

It was very lively at this time as the servants were organizing the supper for the evening.

"Oh yes, the pharaoh enjoys keeping it nice and clean. Especially the rooms. This sadly includes mine", 

Mana sighed at the thought of her room being organized. She hated anyone touching her things.

You rubbed the sad girl's back, 

"Cheer up Mana. It could be worse"

"True"

One of the servants ran up to you, "Hello Mana, May I ask who this woman is?"

"Of course Heba! This is Calixta"

You looked down at the short boy. He had a beige tunic on. When you thought about it, he kinda looked like the male you had seen earlier... kinda. His big purple eyes made him look like a baby panda.

You shook hands with the said servant, "It is a pleasure to meet you Heba"

"It is nice to meet you as well miss Calixta"

The interactions between the two of you were stopped by the sudden noise emerging from Mana's stomach, 

"Oops seems like I'm hungry"

You and Heba laughed at the girl. Heba bit his lip. He looked as if he was thinking about something,

"Please follow me. The Pharaoh requested me to seat you"

"Of course" 

You and Mana followed after the boy. He seemed to be very kind. Life in the palace seemed comfortable. Although you would love to stay, you couldn't as it was not your place... at least that's what you thought.

Once you and Mana arrived at the dining hall, you were seated right next to the pharaoh,

"Uh Calixta"

"Yes Mana"

"You're sitting in my seat, your seat is right next to the Pharaoh"

You felt a drop of sweat trickle down your back. You were going to sit next to the pharaoh?! This scared you more than life itself,

"O-Oh I'm so sorry", You said, bowing profusely before Mana. 

The female beamed, 

"It is totally fine. I had you placed next to the pharaoh as he will be asking you the majority of the questions in our discussion"

"Well, what exactly will this discussion be about?"

"Whether or not you are qualified to be a palace guard", spoke a deep husky voice. You let out a squeak as it was directly behind you.

You turned around to see the one and only pharaoh.   
Suddenly, everyone seated at the table stood and began bowing before the king.

'Oh dear ra this is the pharaoh?!' 

Quickly, you bowed, not wanting to disrespect him. You all began to seat yourselves down once more. 

The said Pharaoh gazed at you with amusement, due to the shock written all over your face. You briefly scanned the man. A golden crown took cover on his head. His hair looked soft to the touch. His features were soft, but due to the sharpness of his orbs, they were hardened. The eyeliner surrounding his eyes only intensified the look,

He then spoke to you, 

"Hello. You must be the woman Mana had mentioned. She told me about the predicament you had saved her from earlier today. I am Pharaoh Atem, king of Egypt. It is a pleasure to meet you"

The Pharaoh smiled charmingly, sending you a gentle gaze. 

'His eyes are very beautiful' you thought,

"Hello my pharaoh. Yes, I am Calixta, it is a pleasure to meet you as well"

You found it hard to make eye contact with the king. He was very handsome.

'curse me and my crushes, I am not 4 years old'. 

You gathered the courage to look at your pharaoh as he continued speaking, 

"Calixta, Mana told me you seemed fit to be a palace guard. Although this may be true, it seems Mana has not asked you the great question. So I will have to ask. Do you want to be a palace guard?"

The pharaoh's concentration was solely on you as he paused waiting for your response,

"Well based upon all I have witnessed here and in the kingdom, I would love to be a palace guard. Although I am a traveler, it wouldn't hurt me to settle down for a change."

You were actually looking for a place to settle down in. Constant traveling was fun, but you wanted a place to call home,

"Well, that's amazing to hear. Here in the palace, our number of guards are limited. Having another guard would be great for the protection of all who reside here. Are you sure you want to be a palace guard? You may lose your liberty to do whatever you do freely in the day. You will be busy accomplishing the duties of a guard. Not only this, but as much as I hate to mention it, you may lose your life. Are you ready to lay down your life for my people?"

The pharaoh's words revealed the cold hard truth. All your life you had roamed around aimlessly, saving and protecting people. You always laid your life on the line so you decided this would not be any different. You looked back up at the pharaoh, caught off guard by the intent stare he sent your way,

"Yes my pharaoh, as a palace guard I will be willing to take all the risks. Even if it means losing my own life"

"You shall begin your duties as of tomorrow. If you need anything, please come and find me in the throne room" 

The king grasped your hand in his palm,

"Although you made this decision to protect me and my people, this also means it is my duty to protect you",

The Pharaoh released a small smile to reassure you. You didn't know what it was, but you felt calm in his presence. You could trust him.

𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰𓀰


	7. Changes

𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀

𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀

After the meal ended, Mana led to your room, or "chambers" as they say. You couldn't help but feel anxious. Although you had always put your life on the line, you couldn't help but feel under pressure. 

'No. Right now is not the time to second guess it. I can't go back in time. I am confident in my skills as a defender. I can do this'. 

Mana opened the door softly, 

"Here it is Calixta I hope you like it. We'll talk in the morning once I get you to eat breakfast, bye", Mana winked at you before walking out.

'That girl really is something'. 

You sat on the bed, feeling the cool purple covers devour your figure. The sun had been incredibly hot on this day. Sleep would feel refreshing in these sheets. You were curiously scanning the room when you heard a knock. 

"Come in,"

Although you didn't know who it was, you prepared yourself to look presentable.

The door opened to reveal the pharaoh, 

"Hello Calixta. I did not intend on disturbing you at this moment, but I wanted to check on you. You seemed upset during our feast"

You blushed, realizing the pharaoh had taken note of your attitude. He sure is observant. 'It's probably nothing serious' you confirmed. Mentally you teased him, 'wow I've only been here for few hours and the pharaoh is already head over heels for me? That's great'. You looked at the king, hoping he could not see the faint crimson shade on your cheeks. It seemed a bit strange that he would check up on you, but then you realized he was very kind to all who worked in the palace. He was incredibly considerate. The Pharaoh's smirk only confirmed your suspicions,

"It was nothing my king. I am just adjusting to my new lifestyle" you said, trying not to worry the pharaoh with your actual concern. 

"I see", he let out a sigh. 

You scanned him, seeing how fatigued he looked. The bags under his eyes made him look restless. Behind his muscular figure, the man could only take so much. Right after the feast, he went straight back into the throne room, continuing his day,

"My dear pharaoh you seem exhausted. It is best for you to go to bed and rest." 

The pharaoh chuckled lightly at your statement. For some reason, seeing him chuckle made you happy,

"I'll be fine Calixta. Thank you for the worry."

He gazed at you for a second, smiling slightly. Anytime you felt his gaze, you felt a bit intimidated. Sharp eyes looked directly into yours. You couldn't help but flush once more. The pharaoh prepared himself to leave,

"I'll see you in the morning. It is best to rest now."

Before he walked out you decide to test your limits with him.

'Would he get mad if I tease him?' 

You decided to see for yourself,

"Hmm I'll head to bed when you do first" 

The Pharaoh looked at you, clearly surprised. He took note of your playful attitude. Mana was the only other person who ever spoke to him that way. He didn't mind it though. It made him feel as if he was having fun, -something he rarely had-,

He quickly masked his surprise with amusement,

"But how will you know if I am asleep?"

You teased him,

"I'm physic I know everything"

The pharaoh let out a low chuckle. You weren't trying to fall for him, but the sound of his gorgeous voice entranced you,

"Good night Calixta"

"Good night my pharaoh"

Before he could fully walk out, he turned quickly,

"Oh and please, call me Atem" 

He smirked and stepped out before you even had a chance to react. You laid down, thinking of the interaction you just had. You couldn't help but think about how he made you feel. 

'It's going to be hard not catching feelings for him'. 

Finally, you passed out. 

Little did you know, someone in the distance snickered mischievously, planning revenge on the king.

𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀𓂀


	8. Morning

𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗

As you woke up, the sun blinded your eyes. You stretched before the light in your comfy bed. Ra was not on your side this very morning,

"Oh shit!", You said as you fell out of bed. 

You got up, softly rubbing your back. Suddenly, your door was busted open. By the one and only, Mana.

"Oh my ra! Calixta are you alright!"

You arose from the floor after slumping for a few moments, 

"Do I look alright to you?"

Silently, Mana watched you limp to your bed,

"Yeaaa ..... you're fine"

You glared at the young girl. Mana quickly helped you up forcing a pile of clothes into your hands,

"Here. I had the servants make several dresses for you. They are all identical to the dress you wore yesterday, since it looks like you love that dress" 

You sheepishly rubbed the wrinkles in the dress you had worn the day before and fallen asleep in,

"Hehe.. thank you Mana it truly means a lot" 

"It was no problem Calixta. Now I shall lead you to the bathing room"

You silently followed the girl, taking a right outside of your room. 

"Well this is it"

"Wow... it's so close!"

"Haha, I knoww! Anyways all types of bathing supplies are in there in case you need anything. Just don't take too long, I plan to get you out of your room soon to take you to breakfast."

You felt grateful to Mana. She went through all this trouble for you. 

"Thank you, dear woman"

"Of course dear woman"

After Mana had left, you decided to have a bath. Once you finished, you walked back to your room only to find 2 servants awaiting you.

"Oh forgive us for not introducing ourselves but we were ordered by the pharaoh to prepare you for breakfast miss Calixta" 

You felt a bit startled as you did not expect this. Quickly you composed yourself,

"It is totally fine, I am a bit surprised is all",

you felt relaxed once you noticed how sweet the servants were.

For the next hour, the servants treated you. They prepared you with your clothes, jewelry, and makeup.

"Is that all miss Calixta? Would you like anything else?"

"Oh no thank you, you have done plenty for me"

"Mana shall arrive soon. Please take care, you have been very kind to us"

"You both have been kind as well. I send my blessings with you"

As they began to leave, you flashed them both a smile. They both replied with smiles as well. For a moment you wondered what made these people so sweet, 'it must be because their king treats them well'.

You were knocked out of your thoughts once Mana busted your door open... again.

"Calixta it's time for you to eat! Aren't you hungry?"

Almost as if it was responding for you, your stomach growled. Mana looked at you and began to laugh,

"HAHAHA... okay let's get you some food" 

Just as quickly as she came, Mana pulled you out of your room and led you to the dining hall. On your trip to the dining hall, you couldn't help but think of the tasks the pharaoh assigned you. What would they be? While these thoughts crossed your mind, the thought of the pharaoh himself did too. Why couldn't you stop thinking about him?

𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗𓈗


End file.
